


Convincing Daddy (translation)

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad English, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, English, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Stiles really wants that video game, so he has to convince his daddy to buy it for him.Stilinskicest!
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Convincing Daddy (translation)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not condone relationships involving minors in real life or incest, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**
> 
> Sorry for my bad english

John would come home after a long day's work, had taken a few extra hours and it was at that moment that he realized how big he was already. Everything seemed to tire him out faster and what he wanted most at that moment was to arrive and lie down on the couch, eat whatever Stiles prepared and go to sleep, he really needed it. He put the key in the crack and once he opened it he was greeted by a warm hug from his only son. Somewhat confused, John entered his house with Stiles in his arms.

“How'd it go at work, daddy?”

“Well... ”John replied as he watched a whiff of good food flood his palate. “Did you make dinner?”

“No, daddy, I didn't make dinner today... I ordered hamburgers and fried chicken... What you like, Daddy”

And if he didn't know his son well, John would have thought that gesture was very considerate, but as already mentioned, John knew his son better than anyone else, and that the boy decided to give up his strict diet because of all that he was forbidden to do was because of one thing, Stiles wanted something.

He sigh, but before Stiles followed his fake flattery, John took one of the burgers and took a good bite.

“What do you want, Stiles? ” he ask after he swallow.

“Did you find out?” replied his son with a sad face. John nodded. “Well, you see... There's a video game I love, and I want to know if you can give me an advance on my birthday present”

“We've been over this, Stiles. There'll be no breakthrough until you get your chemistry back”

“But Dad...”

“I'm not your daddy anymore?”

“D... daddy...”Stiles groaned. “I really love him...”

“I told you Stiles, no buts, it's my final decision”

John went straight to his single sofa to watch some TV. But Stiles wouldn't give up on a simple no, John knew that, so he wasn't surprised when Stiles came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

“Come on, Daddy... If you buy it for me, I'll do anything you ask”

“Just be happy that I bought it for you on your real birthday. Can you wait? ” he mutter as he change the channel and leave the burger on the bedside table next to it.

“No, the one on sale now is a special edition and limited”

John didn't want to participate in that discussion anymore, so he turned up the volume a bit and relaxed on his beloved couch. But Stiles' hands were a constant distraction.

His son stroked his father's back and then stood in front of him, preventing him from watching his show. Before he earned a claim, Stiles placed his knees on either side of his father and sat on his legs, facing the older man and wrapped his arms around him, creating an even more convincing distraction.

His son stroked his father's back and then stood in front of him, preventing him from watching his show. Before he earned a claim, Stiles placed his knees on both sides of his father and sat on his legs, facing the older man and wrapped his arms around him, creating an even more convincing distraction.

“Come on, Daddy... ” Stiles sighed in a tone of voice that no son should ever address his father.

“I'm not in the mood today, baby... I'm tired” John replied, momentarily letting himself be carried away by the teenager's impure actions.

“I'll do everything, Daddy, just let me indulge you”

Stiles kissed his father's neck slowly, running around with real enthusiasm. John could not keep his eyes open long, feeling the teenager's body over his, moving with that energy and glow filled him with ecstasy in an intense and most vile way.

He hates that Stiles resorted to those old techniques, maybe he had spoiled him and transformed himself into a spoiled child, he should punish him later.

Stiles' thin body began to press on his limb, which was beginning to wake up from such movements. Stiles' hands began to undo the sheriff's shirt and caress everything in his path.

And after many caresses and kisses on John's neck, Stiles straightened up and looked straight into his father's eyes.

“Do you like Daddy?”

John nodded after a few seconds, allowing the teenager to continue with his immoral acts.

This time, Stiles smiled and lined John's lips with his tongue, then put it in that hot, wet mouth that tasted like danger.

The kiss was like that, hot, charged with a tangible passion that could be felt in the air. This was the real beginning of everything. Stiles' hips moved, provoking his father's penis, and his father's hands put aside their control and began to participate more in the caresses.

They grabbed his hips and brought him closer together in that intimacy. He walked cautiously around him, as if afraid of hurting him, but you could feel that possessive and selfish feeling that his father was suffering from with him that drove Stiles crazy deep down.

They went down, until he reached his ass and squeezed it so hard that Stiles had to hold back a scream, his father was not a saint treating himself like that.

Stiles didn't want to let go of that kiss, he wanted to run out of air and keep caressing his daddy's body, but he had to continue, and he knew that the continuation would be much better.

So he reluctantly descended from his father's lap until he reached the ground, positioned himself between John's legs and gave a little massage to his thighs just to create despair.

He looked at the man very haughtily and with a smile attended to what John wanted.

He unbuttoned his father's pants and carefully pulled out the erect limb that was screaming for attention. He took it in his hands and began to masturbate it, up and down, very slowly, and after a few seconds of longing, Stiles licked the length of the penis, until he reached the tip and stopped.

He did it like a candy bar, a technique he had grown fond of after discovering how impatient his Daddy was getting.

He insisted on his act, and after a few seconds of darkness for John, Stiles decided to shove everything down his throat.

He loved to choke on the girth and thickness of such a wonderful cock. It was like an orgasm on the palate that made Stiles see stars with every move he made. An energetic swaying that ended with his Daddy forcing him to stop.

“Come here, boy” John moaned with real pleasure, as he forced Stiles' eyes to look at him and not at his cock.

Stiles gave a last kiss to the glans and came closer, taking up the initial position. He mounted him, and planted an urgent kiss on the lips of the demanding, ecstatic man.

John led the way this time, it was a battle in their mouths for power, but they both knew who would win. John began to take off his son's clothes in a frenzy of despair, anxious for his unhealthy desire to vanish with the last garment.

And once his naked son, John stroked the entrance, barely fumbling with his fingertips, and then his only son walked away and muttered.

“I'm ready now, Daddy” Stiles' hand goes down and he take his father's limb to lead him into the entrance. “I'm ready for you”

John barely held his breath when he violently pushed his penis into his son. It was like an adrenaline rush I didn't know about that was burning his insides.

Indeed, Stiles was ready, otherwise it would have taken quite a while for his girth to come in.

Stiles screamed in some pain, however, when the whole penis was inside and Stiles could feel his testicles in his ass, he looked at his dad and with a wide smile he came back with his passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and very slowly began a successful sway, to then turn into a violent one that neither of them could keep quiet about.

They moaned intelligible words, and you could see in their faces how much they enjoyed that touch. John hugged his son, and licked the pink buttons, biting them and making them his own as he moved his hip.

Stiles kept moaning exciting things to John's ears, and very quickly John came inside his son.

“Oh, Daddy!” cried Stiles, feeling his orgasm spill out between the two bodies. “I love this”

John kissed his son's body without removing his limb, wiped the sweat from Stiles' forehead and continued kissing until he felt the need to get away from him, the heat was suffocating him.

It was Stiles who removed his limb from him, and even with his lowly desire to cleanse the body, he continued kissing until he felt the need to get away from him.

_**Extra** _

On Saturday morning, John and Stiles got in the car for the purpose of going to the mall for Stiles' video game.

Stiles walked around with a big smile on his face the whole way. They entered the store and the teenager took the disc, John didn't even look at what it was or how much it cost, they just took it and went to the checkout with the intention of paying for it.

And then when John took out his wallet to make the transaction, the lady told him the amount to pay.

John was shocked by this, he looked at the boy who casually looked away and then he looked at the cashier. He couldn't do anything anymore, Stiles was holding the video game as if his life depended on it and the lady looked at him waiting for the money. John took out his emergency card and paid for the video game.

That little boy had earned a good spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


End file.
